


You and I Shoulda Known Better

by cjr



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oops?, and then it happened, i actually think they are kinda cute, i dont know if it will go anywhere, i have no clue what i am doing, its set after the first movie, my friend and i were joking about it, this is a total joke too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjr/pseuds/cjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is forced to deal with his feels when Logan gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Shoulda Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Standing in the Sun by Howie Day.

The first time Scott Summers ever saw Logan, he was unconscious and laying on the hood of a burning car.  Looking back, it seemed like a fitting introduction.  Now, he was standing near a door, and inside was a metal table on which Logan lay.  Bruises and cuts scattered along skin which has never been touched by them for long.  It was so wrong, that Logan looked so beat up.  He should be fine; his mutation should make him fine.  But it had been days since the incident at the Statue, and he still hadn't moved.  He hadn't moved when Rogue shouted at him to wake up.  He hadn't moved when Jean slapped him—therapeutic for her then, but now the hits had left more bruises on Logan’s skin.  He hadn't moved when Scott slipped his hand over Logan’s face, forgetting himself for just a moment.  And he hadn't moved for an entire four days afterward.  The first two days, he had spent visiting Logan often.  As often as possible when everyone thought he hated the man.  But the professor was in the same room, so offered a valid excuse for his many visits. 

Most of the time he visited Rogue, Jean, or Ororo were nearby.  Rogue holding Logan’s hand with a gloved one of her own.  Jean checking his stats.  Ororo standing near the wall, watching both Logan and the professor.  Scott couldn't help but be jealous of Rogue’s contact with Logan.  He knew he shouldn't be.  There was no reason to be jealous of the young child.  She harbored a crush that was just as unrequited as his own.  But at least she could touch him, even with the barrier of her glove.

How he longed for that touch.  Those strong hands wrapped around his own.  The power that would lay behind them, but wouldn't show for how gentle Logan would be around Scott.

Scott had classes to teach, students to help, and things to do.  Especially with the professor still unable to work.  Scott knew he was spending too much time just sitting outside the room, listening to Logan’s labored breathing as if him being there would make sure that Logan continued to do so.  He knew he shouldn't care as much as he did.  At the very least, he knew that he should hide it better.

He left his position by Logan’s door, heading back upstairs to get back to work.  He told himself that this would be the last time he would visit.  And he knew that it was a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. really, i am.


End file.
